Play With Fire
by izziesaurus
Summary: Nikkole is an Elemental. Which means, she is able to control an element, her's being fire. Her and her family move to Forks, Washington. What she didn't know is someone new would come into her life and get through that tough wall of hers. Will she let him in or flee? Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1

Moving to a new town shouldn't be as nerving as it is to me. But then again, my family and I weren't exactly normal. Most people don't know about our kind. Our kind being Elementals, meaning that we can control elements. Mine being fire.

We are very rare now. Since centuries ago, there was this big war type thing between vampires and us. Considering they have many abilities, we lost, _badly_.

Many people are still after us so, we find ourselves leaving from town to town a lot. It gets annoying after a while since, we really only each other. None of us are even related. See, once we find out about our 'abilities', we're pretty much shipped off to a home with other people like ourselves. Sad, I know. I haven't seen my real parents since I was five.

My 'family' consists two guys I think of as brothers, Mason and Oliver Decoteau, they aren't related, a girl that I think of a sister, Caralyn "Elaine" Bertolini, and the mother figure, Samira Bertolini. I'm Nikkole Bertolini.

Our personalities do reflect elements to an extent as do our looks.

Mine being fire, I have a temper issue. My hair is a fiery red that many mistake as being fake. Many people compare it to Hayley Williams' hair. The color of my eyes have a tendency to change a little bit. They are usually a light brown but, get more ember like when I use my ability or I get angry. My skin stays tan no matter how much sun I get and I'm always warm. So, I hate having contact with people who don't know about our kind. They usually freak out about the major temperature difference.

Oliver's element is earth. So, he's really strong, stubborn (as am I), and persistent. He's really goofy and really relaxed. He's also pretty protective over Elaine and me. Oliver is pretty muscular, tan, deep brown eyes and with short messy brown hair. The dark hair and eyes are an earth elemental traits. He also has this amazing smile that could light up any room.

Caralyn, who goes by her middle name that is Elaine, is a air elemental. As a air elemental, she's very relaxed and a go with the flow person. She's always pretty happy and carefree, no matter the situation. Elaine's hair is blond that fell down in waves to her shoulders and eyes were sky blue. Her skin tone was pretty pale but, her cheeks had a slight flush to them almost always. Her and Mason are actually together.

Mason, he's a water elemental. He has shaggy dirty blond hair and blue/green eyes. He's pretty tan and a strong but, fun personality. Mason is always messing with me and we do play fight a lot. He's a big brother to me, always looking out for me. Elaine and him are always being overly affectionate. Which in turn, makes Oliver and I make gagging noises in the background and bug them about it.

Samira wasn't an elemental at all. But, that didn't mean she couldn't help us when we needed it. She was about an inch taller than me. Her hair was dark and long. Eyes dark brown and her skin tone was a russet color.

"C'mon Nikki, it'll be fine!" Oliver told me with a bright smile.

I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes. "Remind me why we have to move again?"

Samira sighed from the kitchen where she was unpacking the dishes. "People started to talk, Nikkole. We can't allow people to realize what we are."

"Like anyone is going think that we're exist." I scoffed but, stopped talking when I saw Samira's glare. "Sorry."

She shook her head. "Anyways, it was just best for us to move. Better safe than sorry."

"But, you had to pick the most rainy place in America?" I groaned. "I _hate _rain."

"We all know you do, Kole." Mason said from the dinning room. "Its not even that bad."

"That's because you're a water elemental! I'm fire. Water is my opposite. Its just cold, wet and gross."

I was not happy the next morning. It was poring down rain and it was the first day of Forks high. I quickly took a shower and put on a short sleeved shirt, with thin stripes, flared jeans, and black wedged ankle boots. I pulled on a leather jacket and grabbed a black shoulder bag. For make up, I just added black eyeliner and light lipstick.

After straightening my bright hair, I sighed and grabbed a umbrella.

"C'mon, Nikki! Time to go!" Elaine called happily from downstairs.

When I got downstairs, I found Elaine wearing a red orange cardigan, white skinny jeans (which were probably a terrible idea), and wedged combat boots that matched the cardigan and her purse. Her blond hair was pulled into a high bun. Her make up was a natural look. Of course, there was a huge smile on her face.

I raised an eyebrow. "Do you not realize that its seven am? Or are you really hyped up on coffee?"

Oliver tiredly sighed. "You should know that she's always like this by now."

Mason ran down the stairs while pulling on his jacket and was quick to pull Elaine into his arms and kissed her.

"Can I ride with you?" Oliver groaned. "I don't think I want to look at that the whole way there."

"Yeah, of course you can." I smiled and hooking my arm through his.


	2. Chapter 2

The school was the smallest we've ever been to. As soon as I pulled up into the parking lot with Oliver, all eyes were on the car.

"Great. We have to go through this all over again." I muttered as Oliver ran over to my side of the car.

He just sent me a grin. "Relax, Nikki. It'll blow over in a few days."

I shoved my hands into my pockets. "I somehow doubt that. I'm sure that someone will ask about my hair. Then try to hug me or something." I internally groaned at the mire thought of skin contact with someone who isn't aware of my power. That was something I always avoided.

"Lucky for you, Samira got us all the same classes and requested us to be together in a seating arrangements. Since at the last school, you had a lot of issues with people getting too close for your comfort."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Finally, Sam is on my side."

Oliver threw his arm around my shoulders. "If you keep calling her that, she might not be."

"I honestly do not see what the big deal is. I don't get mad when you guys call me Nikki, Nikk, or Kole. So, what's the bad thing about me calling her Sam?"

He smiled slightly while shaking his head. "It's a respect thing."

For some reason, I felt the need to look in the corner of my eye. When I saw the people beside the Volvo, I froze. "Sam said there wasn't any of their kind here."

Oliver followed my gaze to the five vampires. Who have started to notice us also. "She thought they've left. Seems they've came back."

"And now they go to the same school as we do." I groaned. "This is _not_ good."

He sighed. "Lets just go get our schedules and hope we don't have any classes with them."

"In a small ass school like this? We will."

_**Schedule of Nikkole Arianna Bertolini**_

_**First block- AP Physics**_

_**Second block- Auto Mechanics**_

_**Lunch (11:44-12:10)**_

_**Third Block- AP Economics**_

_**Forth Block- AP Math 4**_

I already knew I would have a lot of advanced classes. Samira always made sure we were above average in this stuff. I was happy to know she at least put me in auto mechanics.

With a sigh, Oliver and I walked to class. After handing them the schedule, signing sheet, and seating note, we took a seat at a lab table.

"Hey, didn't we do this already?" Oliver whispered to me during the lecture.

I nodded. "We did."

He sighed, probably feeling bored. "Why are schools always keeping the classrooms so cold." He whispered softly.

Times like this makes me happy that our hearing is so much better than normal humans. We never get caught. I slowly grabbed Oliver's hand that was sitting underneath the table and gave him some of my warmth. I knew someone was probably noticing the hand holding. It wouldn't be the first time that Oliver and I were rumored to be dating. I rather it be that way anyways, no one would try to hit on me or touch me.

The teacher left the room for a good amount of time. I pulled out my phone and opened a new text message.

_**To: Samira **_

_**Our enemies are back. That group is back to Forks and attending our school. **_


	3. Chapter 3

When I thought about getting home, I expected being able to just stay in my room until dinner. Stay away from that horrid rain and meditate. Samira obviously had different plans. She set up a meeting with the pale murderers and some shape shifters that lived near us.

I was glaring the entire drive there. "Are you trying to get us killed?" I finally just blurted out.

That earned me glared from everyone but, Oliver.

"What? They are our enemies. The reason why there are so few of our kind. You can't say I shouldn't feel that way toward them. We're being stupid by just going in there expecting them to not at least want to attack." I shrugged from the backseat. "I'm just saying what everyone is too afraid to say out loud."

Samira shook her head with a frown. "I wish you weren't so pessimistic about this, Nikkole. I'm sure it will be fine."

It wasn't long before we were in a house filled with our enemies. I made my dislike of them very obvious. Maybe I shouldn't judge them from their kinds past but, I couldn't help it. If they even tried to hurt one member of my family, I'd be quick to set them all ablaze.

I didn't pay any attention to the introduction of everyone. Neither did I sit down, not until Oliver pulled me down onto the couch. That didn't make my glare waver.

The biggest one of the pale demons grinned at me, surprisingly having dimples. "You must be the fire one."

Still glaring, I raised an eyebrow before saying, "If you came a little closer, I'd like to show you."

His grin grew even more. "Just as fiery as expected."

I opened my mouth to give a snappy reply but, I was quickly interrupted by dear Samira.

"I'm glad you allowed this meeting." Sam told the male leader of the clan. I could tell she was in professional mode by the very fierce look on her face. "We only wanted to let you know that we are indeed here and will not leave. But, if any of you try to harm one of us, there will be a lot of back lash."

I would make sure of that myself.

After Samira made her oddly professional threat, we were out of there. I wondered if it was for the fact that Sam was afraid of me 'accidentally' burning one of them. It wasn't like I would turn them to dust. Just sear them a little. Show them they have something to be afraid of.

I calmed down a lot once I knew we were pretty far from the killers.

The ride to La Push was longer than expected but, I was happy to see that it had finally stopped raining and some sun was starting to come out through the clouds. Because of that, my mood, surprisingly, got a lot better. At least, that's what I thought the reason was.

Oliver and I were quickly on the beach, both of us being footless, doing flips and summersaults. We've always been the ones to love the beach most. Oliver because he's surrounded by his element. I love the warmth of the sand.

Moments later, we felt many eyes on us. Oliver and I both looked up to see what must have been the wolf pack. They were all buff, tan (some tanner than others), and short hair. One of them caught my eye.

He was one of the tallest, I would probably only barely reach his shoulders. His skin was a lot lighter than the others and I found him a lot more attractive than the others.

* * *

_**Guys! I need some reviews! I want at least three before I update again!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Don't worry guys, there will be more Nikkole interacting with the Cullen's soon enough.**_

* * *

I quickly stopped my learning when Mason sent me a teasing look. Rolling my eyes, I trailed after Samira, shoes in hand, with Oliver by my side.

We all sat around a bonfire, which was only another thing to boost my mood. The extra warmth on my skin was soothing and having my element so close was calming.

"We need to know more about your kind. We've never heard of Elemental's before." I assume this was the leader of the pack speaking. He seemed to be the biggest of them all.

Samira nodded. "I am not an Elemental. The rest of my family is. But, I can tell you about them. None of us are blood related. They have control over a certain Element. The Elementals are now very rare. After a war between them and vampires, many of them were killed. We move around a lot to stay hidden and make sure that the elemental's continue to live on."

The pack leader stiffly nodded, eyeing us. He didn't trust us, I knew that for sure. I couldn't blame him. He didn't know what we were or what threat we held.

Samira just continued to speak. "Nikkole," I raised my hand up with a slight wave. "can control fire. The boy beside her, Oliver, can control earth. Mason is a water elemental and Elaine is air."

They all studied us for a moment before a boy decided to talk.

"It sounds like the red head is the most dangerous." One of the pack mates blurted out.

I didn't hold back my glare. "I know how to control my powers, you dumb as-"

"Nikkole, _stop_." Samira ordered sharply.

I, again, rolled my eyes and just decided to keep my mouth shut now. Last thing I wanted is to have Samira on my case all night.

Oliver threw his arm around me with a smile and I leaned into his side. "Nikki would never hurt anyone that was innocent. None of us would."

"Thanks, Ollie." I muttered softly feeling calmer.

"How did they become Elementals?" Asked another of the members.

"Its much like how you all became shifters. They had the gene. Although, their parents had no idea that it could happen. There were no legends to be told." A sad sigh escaped Samira's lips. "Once they find out that they are indeed Elemental's, they are taken away from their parents and sent to a home with others of their kind. Most of the time, they rarely ever hear from their blood family again."

I haven't heard from my family since that night I was taken. It was always rough around my dad. Since he did everything he could to prove that I wasn't his child. My red hair made no sense so, in his mind, my mother cheated. She didn't.

He would always come home drunk and slap her around, making me watch.

One night, I don't even remember what was going through my head, just something in me told me to stop him. So, I ran over to where he just shoved my mother into the class china cabinet and grabbed his arm. (Remind you, I was only five at this time.) That's when my power finally kicked in and I burned him, severely.

That earned me the three scars that I'll forever have. One starts from my elbow and ends on my wrist, the second one is much smaller on my collarbone, and the last one is located on my lower back, from a pieces of glass from the shattered China cabinet.

My childhood wasn't easy. Maybe becoming an elemental was the best thing for me. Even though that was my very last day of being a normal human girl. It gave me the family I needed and so very much wanted.

Once my father found out what I was, he was quick to kick me out. Even my mother was afraid of me. I was dangerous and forever will be.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: This is not very long. I'm sorry about that. Its just a small filler and I know that some of you guys wanted some more Nikkole/Cullen moments. So, Here ya go. In the next chapter, you will see Paul and Nikkole interact.  
**_

_**AND GUYS! I need REVIEWS. Three more before I update again!**_

* * *

The next day, I was very disappointed to see that it was raining.

"Get ready, Nikkole! Its time to go!"

I groaned and rolled out of the bed. It was apparent that Samira was not going to let me stay home today, sadly. I quickly threw on a black tank, a dark jean jacket, white jeans and black wedged sneakers. I had no time for straightening my hair, so it was left wavy.

The ride to school was quiet. Mostly because Oliver was half asleep and I was just in a bad mood. I found myself cursing Samira in my head a lot, as of lately. She knows how miserable I'd be in a rainy place like this.

I was happy with fuming in silence for the whole day. Oliver knew when not to bother me, as well as any other of my family members. Sadly, the teacher had other plans.

"Alright everyone. Today you all will be working in pairs. And no, you may not choose them." Mr. Tinson said sternly. "This includes both, Nikkole Bertolini and Oliver Decoteau."

I growled softly. "Shoot. Me. Now."

Oliver sent me a sad look. "This stinks."

"Oliver, you will be with Jessica Stanley." (A/N: Sorry if that's the incorrect last name.) "And Nikkole, you will be with Emmett Cullen."

The world officially hates my guts. Why not put an Elemental and a Vampire together to do a project? That I just learned would take _two _whole days.

Oliver was moved to the other side of the room and the Cullen boy was brought to me. It wasn't until I saw him that it was the boy that I had actually talked to at that meeting.

"Well, isn't it the fiery red head from last night." He grinned while leaning closer to me.

I pushed my seat further away from him. "I do have a name." I growled while scribbling my name down on our paper.

"Nikkole. Weird spelling." He noted with a smirk.

One of my eyebrows was raised. "You are just asking me to set your hair on fire."

Emmett smiled with a soft laugh while answering a few of the questions on the sheet. "This is going to be fun."

Somehow, we both managed to finish the project early. But, we were still required to sit beside each other for as long as the rest of the class used for it.

"So, are you like Zuko from Avatar: The Last Airbender?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

I sighed, leaning into the back of my chair. "At least you didn't compare me to Azula, Mako, or The Fire Lord."

Emmett's expression turned surprised. "You guys actually watched that show?"

"Well, yeah. Oliver made me and it was kind of cool." I shrugged. "The show kind of keeps you wanting more."

Emmett nodded, I now knew he was a fan. "Which one is Oliver again?"

"Earth."

"So, who would you say he's more alike. Toph or Bolin?"

I smirked shaking my head. "Totally Bolin."

"What about the other two of your family?"

"Elaine is Air and Mason is Water." I couldn't help but grin. "Elanie would basically be a female Aang. Mason, on the other hand.. He would either be Sokka or Tahno."

A loud laugh came from Emmett. "Tahno, really?"

"You didn't know him before he got with Elanie. It was horrible. He hit on any girl who looked at him. He was good at it too." I nodded.

Damn it, this boy was growing on me.


	6. Chapter 6

At lunch, I noticed that one of the Cullen's was missing. This was odd. I mean, it's not like they get sick or anything. It wasn't sunny. So, for what reason would the guy not be here for?

Emmett noticed me looking over and sent me a wave. His blonde girlfriend did not seem to like that. She didn't hide the glare that was clear on her face.

I awkwardly waved back.

"Why are you waving at the vamp boy?" Mason muttered softly with a raised eyebrow.

Oliver quickly swallowed his fries. "Oh! Mr. Tinson made Emmett Cullen Nikki's lab partner. So, she's stuck with him for the rest of the year. You seemed to get along with him though."

I shrugged. "Eh, he's okay."

Elaine raised an eyebrow. "You better not set him on fire or something."

"Yeah, like I would do that." I mumbled with a scowl.

The last two classes of the day went by quickly. I was happy to be leaving that horrid place. Oliver was already waiting for me in my car. I had to run back and get my bag out of my locker.

I was closing my locker door and was turning to go to the parking lot, when some guy decided to bug me.

"You must be Nikkole." He smirked slightly, raising a dark eyebrow at me.

"That's me. Now that you know, you can leave me alone." I grumbled trying to get around him without being touched.

The boy moved closer, making me back into my locker. "You're pretty sexy. Why don't you let me take you out sometime?"

I frowned. "I'm sorry but, asshole isn't my type."

"Feisty, just how I like them."

Crossing my arms over my chest, I shook my head. "Fuck off, dude. I have no interest in having anything to do with you. Go away."

"You heard her. Fuck off."

I was relieved to see Mason had come looking for me. If it wasn't a big deal with me having skin to skin contact, I would have taken care of this myself. But, if someone felt my temperature difference, there is a chance of us having to move, yet again. Then it will be all on me, again.

"I'm not afraid of you." The guy sneered, taking his attention off of me. Just long enough for me to knee him in his groin. That caused him to fall over in pain.

I quickly slammed my locker shut and walked over to Mason's side. "Thanks."

"It's no problem, Kole. I had a feeling something like this would happen sooner or later." He shrugged.

I sighed. "I would of done something myself sooner but-"

"You did what you had to do. Samira has always told you to avoid skin contact as much as possible. If you had pushed or punched him, well, he would know something is up with you."

"Yeah..."

Mase threw an arm around my shoulder. "I know it irritates you, not being able to handle situations like that yourself. But, we all know you could." He sighed. "Let's go to the La Push beach. It'll cheer you up. Plus, I know you want to see Paul."

I raised an eyebrow at Mason. "Who's Paul?"

"It's the guy that you were practically undressing with your eyes at that meeting yesterday." He scoffed. "You'd think you would remember his name."

"You know that I don't really pay much attention. It's not like we're going to be best friends or date."  
Mason shook his head as we got into my car. "You never know, Kole. He's supernatural too. So, you don't really have to hide from the wolf pack."

I scoffed as I pulled out of the school parking lot. "You would try to get me someone."

"You deserve it." He sighed while crossing his arms and leaning into the passenger seat. "Ever since you dated that asshole, Vinnie... He was just bad for you. So, go for it. I know you get lonely sometimes. Even with Oliver around to cheer you up."

He was right. Mason was _always _right about this type of junk. He knew me. He knew how I act when I'm trying to pretend all is okay. It gets lonely as hell.

Vinnie was also an elemental. He was also fire. This was a sign, that we would never be good together. Vinnie was never calm. He was also overly possessive. He'd get pissed if I even laid eyes on any guy. Mason never liked him.

They all tried to tell me that he wasn't good enough for me. But, I saw it the other way around. I didn't know how relationships were supposed to be. My parents were never good together. They always fought. So, in my fifteen year old mind, it was normal.

That relationship lasted around a year before I just got sick of it and Samira ended up sending him to a different home. I felt bad for him. But, that's what happens when you endanger someone in the family.

"Just as I expected, the wolves are here." Mason muttered as we reached the beach. "We're gonna talk to them, Kole."

Before I could even start an argument, Mase already had me over by them and he was quick to start talking before I stormed off.

"This must be you guys hang out." He muttered with a grin. Then he looked over at me, his grin turned into a smirk at my annoyed expression. "You remember Paul, right?"

"Are you really doing this right now?" I growled underneath my breath. Even though, I'm very sure that they all could hear me.

"C'mon, Kole, you know you think he's attractive." He knew exactly what he was doing. Mason also knew that I had a short fuse today. So, it was no surprise when my eyes started to lighten up and I did storm off.

"I was just messing with you, Nikkole!" He yelled after me as I went to the other side of the beach.

Why would he push it like that? He could have just introduced us like a normal person. Then again, none of us are normal. But still! He knew that I was going to be easily pissed off today. Even if the rain did clear up, it did not mean that I'd be very happy.

"Hey, are you alright?"

I looked up to find the guy known as Paul. It was a surprise. I didn't expect any of them to come after me. Not even Mason. "Yeah, Mason just knows how to piss me off."

Paul sat beside me but, gave me space so our skin wouldn't touch. "It looked like you were already upset."

"This place stinks. You know that right? It's always raining and gross. You never see the sun so, it's not that warm." I sighed, feeling frustrated. I had no clue why I was even talking to this guy but, I was. "Then I have to go to this stupid school with our ermines and jerky guys who won't fuck off when told to."

He nodded slightly. "So, you hate the rain because it's basically the opposite of your element right?"

I nodded.

"Okay, I get that. But, why didn't you just punch the guy or something?"

"I wish I could of." I muttered. Then I noticed how that may be confusing. "I have to avoid skin contact with anyone who doesn't know about our kind. Since my element is fire, my temperature is a lot warmer than humans. If I were to touch one, well, we'd probably have to move. Yet again." I was taken by surprise when Paul quickly grabbed my hand.

"You aren't that hot."

I rolled my eyes with a small smirk. "I'm still hotter than you." I told him before getting up and went looking for Mason.


	7. Chapter 7

It was finally the weekend and I was very happy about that. Mostly because it meant that I had no reason to go out into the rain. So, I stayed in warm bedroom, which was also the basement.

My room as filled with the color dark red. I lit some candles and closed my eyes. As I took a deep breath, the fire on the candles grew. When I exhaled, the fire almost died. It was my mediation. I haven't really had time to do it lately, one of the reasons I've been on edge.

Last I heard, Elaine and Oliver went to a clearing to practice with their elements. Mason was out in our pool practicing his. Sadly, I had to be extra careful where I practiced mine. Since my element is much more destructive.

Fire elementals tend to get a lot of the bad talk in the elemental world. There were many of them that misused their power.

For some reason, I felt the need to go check on Elaine and Oliver. Something was wrong. But, I seemed to clearly wrong. Nothing looked out of the ordinary here.

"Decided to watch?" Elaine asked with a grin.

I continued to look around the area. Something still seemed wrong to me. Otherwise, I would not be out in this damp weather. Suddenly, the overly sweet scent hit my nose, right as a flash of red ran by Elaine and pushed her into Oliver.

I don't know why but, I stupidly followed the redheaded vampire. As I followed her, I was quick to strip my jacket, since it was the only piece of clothing I had that wasn't anti-flame. I really rather not have it be caught on fire.

Surprisingly, I was able to grab a hold of her shoulder. The feeling of warmth grew as the flames came out of my fingertips and palm. Sadly, I only scorched her slightly. It wasn't nearly enough to do any damage.

"You're crazy!" I heard Mason yell from behind me.

I didn't reply, only ran harder. It was clear that this killer was not supposed to be here. So, why not just do what I was made for and kill her? Plus, she was giving us redheads a bad name. I heard what she's been doing to innocent humans around here.

As she noticed I was getting closer to her, she jumped over the cliff, I assumed it was wolf territory, since I saw plenty of horse sized wolves, and did not try to go after her. So, I tried to skid to a stop.

It was too late and I was quick to go over the cliff edge. Luckily, Oliver was nearby and pulled a flat piece of rock out for me to land, still somewhat painfully, on.

I groaned but, was quick to look up. The sound of wolfish growls and a vampire hiss caught my attention. Emmett was at my side and a wolf was pretty close to us. It seemed that Emmett crossed a border.

I ignored them both and tried to get up.

Emmett's attention was on me when another soft groan escaped my lips. "You alright, Nikki?"

I raised an eyebrow at him calling me a nickname but nodded. "Yeah, it's just a few cuts and bruises. I've had much worse." It was the truth.

Emmett nodded, sending the wolf another glare before helping me back to where the rest of my family was.

"Thanks for the save, Ollie." I muttered.

Mason sighed. "You would run after vampire. I'll do my best to heal you up but, I think your knee might be messed up again." He turned to Emmett. "Thanks for helping my sister."

He grinned. "No problem, Tahno."

I couldn't help but laugh. Even though Emmett's mate looked like she wanted to rip my head off. Oliver was quick to join me.

"See you at school, Nikkole."

Oliver carried me home where I was laid down on the living room couch. That's another thing we have in common with the show Avatar: The Last Airbender. Water Elemental's can also heal. Just not as deeply. Mason is only able to heal skin wounds. When it comes to muscle or bone wounds, there is nothing that can be done.

So, Mase was able to heal up the cuts I got on my arms and face. But, sadly, he could do nothing for my sprained ankle or the pulled muscles in my knee. I just had to deal.

* * *

_**Remember, three reviews before the next update! (:**_


	8. Chapter 8

I sighed as I started to get dressed. Both my ankle and knee were being a pain. I had to wear a brace for both.

After Samira heard what happened, she decided that I'd go to La Push and apologize. For what? I'm not entirely sure. She, for some insane reason, thought that my interference was the reason the red head, her real name is Victoria, got away. I did not see it that way.

Anyways, I got changed into a grey crop top that had a black lip print on it, my favorite pair of ripped jeans and toms. My bright red hair was pulled into a high pony tail. I wasn't able to really wear any other shoes with this and I had to use crutches to stay off my foot.

"You ready, Kole?"

I sighed but, nodded. "Can you help me up the stairs?"

Mase smiled slightly and was quick to pick me up, somehow managing to get my crutches at the same time.

"I can't believe Samira is making me do this." I growled when I finally got in the car. Having injuries on my right leg, it was basically a passenger seat reservation.

"I can see her point though. It wasn't really any of our places to go after Victoria like you did." He pulled out of the driveway. "But, you followed your instincts. Samira was always telling us to do just that. You almost had her too."

I sighed, eyes glaring at the windshield. "She's _always _looking at me like I'm the bad one. I'm always doing something wrong. It's my attitude, or my grades, or my actions. Could she just give me a break?"

Mason sent me a worried look, as he parked onto the beach, before starting to speak. "She gets on you that way because; she knows your family background. Samira just wants to make sure-"

I knew _exactly _where this was going. So, I quickly swung open the car door, leaving my crutches behind and limped away.

"Nikkole! C'mon you know that she's only looking out for you." Mason yelled after me.

That caused all the pack members to look over at us. But, I didn't care. I was livid. My temperature was even rising. I tried to calm myself down but, it obviously wasn't happening anytime soon. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I turned around, throwing my arms up in the air. Good thing my hair was up in a ponytail or else I'd be pulling at it. "She thinks that I'm going to end up like my asshole of a father!"

"Kole, maybe we should talk about this somewhere else." Mason muttered softly.

"No!" The pain in my leg was increasing but, my anger out ruled it greatly. "How dare she think that I would even…? Just because that dick is my father does not mean that I'm going to end up being a fuck up! God!"

At this point, I did not care who heard this. I needed to let it out or something was going to be on fire _real _soon. "Does she not realize the shit I went through? That bastard made me watch him beat my mother almost every night. And she thinks I might end up like him!? Hell, he even beat the shit out of _me_."

"Nikkole… I shouldn't have even told you that." Mason muttered handing me over the crutches.

They didn't last long. As soon as my hand got a hold of it, the wood burst into flames. One of the reasons my clothes have to be anti-flame.

I just shook my head, tears in my eyes, before storming off.

How could anyone believe that I would just become some monster? That I'd turn into the same man that still haunted my dreams. Just because he's my father does not mean that I will be like him. I will _never _become my father. How dare anyone think I would!

I finally broke down and fell onto the sand. All I accomplished was doing more damage to my already injured leg and caught my crutches on fire. I refused to even think about going home. What would I even say to Samira? I knew damn well that I can't keep my mouth shut.

"You sure do know how to storm off."

I looked up to see Paul. "Thanks." I mumbled, glaring at the ocean.

"My dad was an ass too."

That statement alone was enough to get my attention. "What?" I asked my voice sounding more timid that usual.

"He would only come around when he needed something. Otherwise, we'd never see him. He got women pregnant all over the place." Paul laughed bitterly. "There is no telling how many siblings I probably have. One time, he did put his hands on my mom but, I made sure he never did that again."

I sighed. "I was five. What the hell was I supposed to do? He was always angry at my mom because, he thought she cheated on him. Both of them were blond and there were no signs of red heads in my family background. So, this stupid ability that didn't even kick in until my mom had to suffer through five years of beatings." My hands turned into fists. "And for Samira to even think I'd turn into that asshole..."

"It pisses you off beyond belief." Paul finished for me.

I turned to look at him. "You get it too?"

"Yeah and I did just see you make a pair of crutches burst into flames. Which was pretty cool, if you ask me." He told me with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, thanks. Were you one of the wolves there last night?"

That caused him to stiffen up but, that wasn't enough to make me leave it alone.

"Samira wanted me to apologize for making you lose the bitch of a vampire." I sighed as I laid back into the said. It would suck ass to get out of my hair later but, I wasn't really concerned about it.

"It wasn't really your fault. She just knows what she's doing."

I closed my eyes with a nod. "Well, obviously. I doubted that I was the reason that she got away. I mean, I almost had her on fire. Now, I almost busted my head open, if it wasn't for Oliver."

"Why did that leech come help you?"

"Emmett?" I asked while opening my eyes. "I don't know. He's my lab partner at school. He's not terrible."

A scowl was quick to be on Paul's face. "You _like _a bloodsucker?"

That had me scowling in return and sitting back up. "I never said that. Even if I did, it's not any of your business. So, I don't know why you look so pissed off. You barely even know me to be getting mad over that."

"You do remember that his kind is the reason there aren't that many of you, right?" A small tremor ran through his back. That was to show, it's time to get out of here.

Again, I rolled my eyes. "No shit. Of course I remember that. I'm not fucking stupid." I growled as I got back on my feet. "You are such an asshole right now."

"I just don't understand how you could be friends with a killer!"

"Dear God! Why is everyone on my fucking case?" I turned around facing Paul. "I am not friends with Emmett Cullen. Even if I decided to be, that's my choice. So, you have no reason to be all pissed. Calm your ass down. I can take care of myself."

And like that, I was off again. Luckily, Mason left his car. He sent me a text saying that he got Elaine to pick him up and left me a change of clothes in the car. He knew I wouldn't come home tonight.

* * *

_**You guys had to know that Nikkole and Paul were going to clash, big time. Also, there will be some Nikkole/Elaine time soon. **_

_**Remember, three reviews per chapter! I hope you enjoyed. **_


	9. Chapter 9

I finally went back home Sunday night. Samira left me alone, which was best. Oliver was quick to pull me into a hug.

Elaine came downstairs Monday morning with a grin I knew too well. "After school, we're having quality sister time."

I raised an eyebrow from where I was sitting in front of my mirror pulling my hair up into a bun. "That came out of nowhere."

"We've been here for a week and I've barely spent any time with you at all." She shrugged. "I know you are closer to Mason and Oliver than you are me but, we are still sisters."

I turned around, after finishing my make-up, "Okay, after school, we can go to the movies or shopping."

"Oh! We can go for dinner also!" She grinned. "We can make a night of it!"

I couldn't help the small smile that grew on my face. "Okay, after school, we'll swing by here and change clothes then go out."

We both went our own ways to school. I rode with Oliver in my car and her with Mason. When we arrived to school, I was surprised to see one of the wolves there.

"What is his name?" I asked Oliver before getting out of my car.

Oliver smirked somewhat. "You are horrible with names. It's Jacob."

I nodded before walking over to him. It seemed him and one of the Cullen's was arguing. It seemed that it was about this human girl. I could tell that Jacob had some sort of feelings for her. When I caught the sight of the human girl and Cullen holding hands, I knew exactly what was going on. Stupid love triangles are always fucking with someone's emotions.

I walked beside him, well, limped. Since I wouldn't come to school with crutches and have people feeling the need to help me. I didn't need it.

"You deserve better." I told him with a shrug.

He seemed shocked. "You don't even know me. I bet you don't even know my name."

"It's Jacob. But, you're right, I didn't know it. Oliver did. Anyways, you seem like a great guy and the fact that you are fucking hot as hell is a plus. No offense to that girl but, she's kind of plain."

Jacob shook his head, obviously not listening to a word that came out of my mouth. "You don't know her like I do."

I sighed, placing a hand on my hip. "What I do know is that she is just dragging you along. When it is pretty obvious that she's with the pale face, which I won't even try to understand, it's gross. She's just fucking with your emotions. You should move on or try to." I paused for a moment. "You have to open your eyes and see that you deserve better."

"You sound like your speaking from experience."

I muttered, "That's because I am." Before walking inside of the building and going to class.

Throughout the day, Elaine started acting weirder and weirder. She kept checking her phone and even was distant from Mason. Her normally cheerful vibe went cold. As the day continued, my suspicion grew. Something was up.

I didn't speak my suspicion when we went on with our plans. But, confusion was added to my suspicion when Elaine pulled into the woods, near La Push.

"C'mon, we're gonna have a picnic." Her voice was tense.

My eyebrows were furrowed. "You seriously want to have a picnic at night? Stop with the acting, Elaine. You're hiding something."

A smile was quick on her face. "I'm not hiding a thing. Just get out of the car so we can have some sisterly time."

I was keeping my eyes open for anything. Something was going on and Elaine new exactly what it was.

I followed her and she stopped near a cliff. A call quickly came through my phone. "Hello?"

"_Nikkole, get away from Elaine. Now." _ Samira's stern voice made stop in my tracks.

"What's going on?"

"_There is no time to explain. You just need to get away-"_

My eyes snapped over to see someone I never wanted to see again. My ex-boyfriend, Vinnie. This was one of the few times I actually felt terrified. Suddenly, a gust of wind hit me. It was much worse than natural wind; it had to be from Elaine. I stumbled closer to the cliff edge, dropping my phone in the process.

Elaine knew that I couldn't swim. It was clear what her intent of pushing me off the cliff side was.

* * *

_**A/N: Remember, I need three reviews before updating again!**_


	10. Chapter 10

A smirk was on Vinnie's face. "Miss me babe?"

My wide eyes went over to Elaine. "You're with him?" I screamed.

"Don't get jealous now, Nikkole. You had your chance with him and ruined it." Elaine told me with a grin.

I couldn't let her attack me before I at least had a chance to get back at her. So, I did a high kick of fire at her, which didn't help my knee feel any better. But, before the fire hurt her, Vinnie canceled it out before sending blue flames at me. (Every fire elemental can do this; it's when the flames are the hottest.)

With a scream of pain, I fell down. The burning sensation had tears come to my eyes. "How could you?" I started to yell at Elaine. "How could you betray us like this? We were your family!"

The sounds of growls were quickly around us.

"Nikkole, are you okay?" Oliver asked crouching own beside me.

I said nothing. My anger started to grow as I finally began to put all the signs together.

Elaine was in contact with Vinnie since he had left. They planned this together. That's why she was so edgy and acting so different. She was always on his side. She betrayed us all and she did it with a smile on her face. There was no guilt.

I'm not sure how I was able to get up. Half of my right arm was severely burned and my knee was injured still. Before I could even fully realize what I've done, I was already on top of Elaine, punching her over and over. Burning her was something I couldn't do but, hitting her was a total different story.

"You bitch!" I screamed when she was finally able to push me off of her. "You betrayed us all for that bastard? We were your family! We would do anything for you and you were planning this all along?"

Another grin was on her face. "You all were just so easy to fool."

And with that, she sent another gust of wind at me. This time, I was actually pushed off the cliff. Luckily, I was able to grab the edge of the cliff side.

My legs were dangling, trying to find something to use to push myself up. The pain in my right arm was increasing quickly but, I couldn't let go. If I fell, I would drown. I somehow managed to start to pull myself over, my foot resting on a branch.

A pair of hands was quickly on one of my arms. Relief ran through me but, when I looked up, it was gone. It was Vinnie who grabbed me. By the smirk on his face, he wanted this to happen. As soon as he could, he sent a wave of electricity through me. (He's one of the very few of the fire elementals that can do this.) Suddenly, everything as black. Even though my eyes were wide open, I couldn't see a thing.

The feeling of falling was there but, quickly stopped. Someone had grabbed the back of my shirt and was haling me back up.

"Nikkole, look at me." That was Mason talking to me. "I need to see your wounds."

"I can't." I muttered utterly terrified.

"What you mean you can't? Just look at me, Kole."

"I can't!" I yelled. "I can't see anything! Everything is black!

* * *

_**Three reviews before I update again!**_


	11. Chapter 11

"What do you mean you can't see?" Paul's sudden appearance startled me.

"When Vinnie shocked her, it must have sent her body into a state of shock and her eyesight suffered." I had no idea Samira was here.

The familiar sensation of being healed covered my burned arm. "Will her sight come back?"

"I-I don't know." Samira stuttered, sounding almost as terrified as I was. _Almost_. "I'll get a healer to come and see what they can do. It'll be a few days before they can get here, though. So, until then, Mason, you'll need to do healing sessions on her eyes."

"But, I don't think I can heal something that isn't a flesh wound." Mason hesitated.

"You will have to try." Samira demanded.

"Who was the asshole?" Jacob asked.

With all these sudden appearances, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole damn Cullen Clan showed up.

I sighed. "He's my ex-boyfriend, Vinnie." I muttered as I tried to stand up.

A warm hand gently grabbed my arm to steady me.

"Thanks- um…" I couldn't tell exactly who it was. I knew it had to be one of the wolves though.

"It's Paul." There was something I've never heard in his voice before. It was a lot softer than usual. He didn't have any sign of an attitude. "Do you want me to just take you home?"

I nodded. "But, I can't really give directions because…"

"Oh, yeah. I'll ask one of your brothers." He pulled his arm around my shoulders to help guide me to either Oliver or Mason. I wasn't sure which one he was trying to find.

I kind of got lost in my thoughts as Paul was driving me home. What if I never saw anything ever again? I'd never see the sun, Mason, Oliver, or Paul. Wait, why did I care if I saw Paul again or not? I barely know the guy. Yet, here I was, worried that I never see his face again. What was going on with me?

"Where's your room?" Paul asked suddenly, pushing me out of my thoughts.

I sighed. Before, I loved having my room in the basement, now it was going to be a pain. "It's in the basement."

"I'm about to carry you down there. So, don't freak when I pick you up." Paul told me softly before putting an arm underneath my knees and back.

He quickly carried me downstairs. As he did that, I noticed that I was actually warmer than he was. "I'm gonna sit you on your couch, okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

After he sat me down, I felt him sit beside me and it was like the reality was starting to kick in. The girl that I looked at as a sister just betrayed me for my asshole ex-boyfriend. Also, I was blinded and for all I know, I got even another scar. But, this one will be much more noticeable.

The feeling of tears was quickly came and they fell before I had the chance to stop them.

A warm hand, Paul's hand, was on my shoulder. "Are you crying?"

"I can't help it! You'd be crying too if you were suddenly blinded!" I snapped feeling unlike myself. "Sorry. I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to do with myself now."

"No, you don't have a reason to say sorry. That bastard does." Paul growled.

I found myself leaning into his side; I just needed someone right now. "The Guardians will take care of it, hopefully."

Paul wrapped his arm around me and moved me closer. "Who are they?"

"Like the vampires have rules and people to enforce them, so do we. The Guardians take care of situations like these. Vinnie is already on their bad side. I'll be shocked if they don't make him face prison this time." I stopped myself before I started rambling even more.

"Nikkole, what did he do to you last time?" Paul's voice was soft, like he was afraid of how I would react to this question or to anything right now. He was right to be nervous. I was in a fragile spot right now.

"He burned me. Mason was able to heal most of it but, there are still a few scarred spots on my back. That's why he got shipped off." I mumbled not wanting to even think about the jackass.

Even though I barely know Paul, I didn't want him to leave. For some reason, I felt like if he did leave, I'd break down. My room would suffer from another one of my freak outs. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

I sighed and tried to look over at him. Which was probably not even near were his face was. The whole eye contact thing probably wasn't going to happen for a while. "I know you don't really owe me anything and I wouldn't blame you, if you say no to this. But, could you stay here? I don't know why, I just don't want you to leave."

* * *

**A/N: Three reviews before I update!**


	12. Chapter 12

I was surprised when Paul said that he would stay. Honestly, I didn't expect it. He was being such a great guy and I hate to say that I wasn't even sure that this side of him existed. But, it did, he was patient, kind, and comforting.

I found myself getting attached more he helped me. I also began to have something I haven't felt in a long time, romantic feelings. Why? I have no clue. It was just something about Paul.

Other than my brothers and Emmett, I've never had a guy be so nice to me. I realize that I can be hard to handle at times, which causes people to give up on me. I'm blunt, sometimes too blunt, and I say things I shouldn't. It angers people sometimes but, it's how I am.

Mason has been doing his healing sessions many times a day, when I wasn't at school. My sight has improved some. Instead of seeing nothing but darkness, I could now see the online of things. It wasn't much but, it was progress.

Paul had been there for me for the past two days so much. We quickly grew strangely close over the past couple of days.

When he showed up with one of my favorite types of food, (Which is Chinese) I got extremely happy. What can I say? I love food. Anyways, after he sat down the take out on my coffee table, I went to kiss him of the cheek. Being pretty much blind, I accidently kissed the corner of his mouth.

The caused Paul to move me closer, cup both of my cheeks with his hands, and kiss me. I carefully pulled my arms around his neck; I didn't want to accidently hit him.

This kiss was much different than the ones I've had in the past. Although, I've only kissed two people, Vinnie and Mason. When Mason and I kissed, we were both ten years old and he complained that I was burning him. Vinnie was aggressive, as he always.

But, this was different. It was soft, even though it was quickly becoming a heated make out. Who knew the first kiss would turn into this.

"Hey, Kole, it's time for another healing…- Oh."

Both Paul and I quickly pulled away from each other when Mason's voice appeared.

"And that's why you knock." I told him with a shrug.

"I should just come back later."

I shook my head. "You might as well just do the healing. You already ruined the moment."

I heard Paul chuckle. Then the feeling of being healed was on my temples. I closed my eyes and relaxed. When a Water Elemental heals you, it's extremely relaxing, mostly because it rids you of pain.

"Okay, Kole, I'm done. Open your eyes." Mason muttered before moving his hands away from my face, probably taking a step back also.

I slowly opened my eyes and was shocked to be able to actually see a sigh of light. My sight was improving and this caused hope and happiness to quickly rise in me.

"Is it any better?" Paul asked hesitantly.

"I can actually see signs of light and the outlines of things. That's about it. But, it's an improvement." I muttered with a small smile.

"I'm glad. Samira told me that the healer will be here tomorrow morning. Also, and don't freak, Dr. Cullen is coming now to take a look at your eyes." Mason took a breath. "I know how you feel about vampires, Kole. But, we need someone who actually knows what they are doing to check your eyes."

"Fine but, I want you and Oliver down here."

I could picture Mason nodded. "Fair enough."

He soon left, leaving Paul and me alone. I wasn't sure what to say. I quickly shook away the nervous feeling I had and want back to blunt self.

"That make out was hot, just saying." I said with a shrug.

"I shouldn't have kissed you like that. You're in a tough spot right now. It was stupid." Paul mumbled sounding somewhat upset.

"Paul," I reached over, grabbing his arm gently and using to find his hand to hold. "I kissed back. You have nothing to say sorry for."

He gently squeezed my hand.


	13. Chapter 13

The whole time Carlisle was even in the same room as me, Paul stayed right beside me and growled, _a lot. _Maybe he forgot that, if needed, I could set the guy on fire with no problem.

"It doesn't seem that the damage to her eyes is severe. Her sight should come back but, it is possible that she may have to wear glasses or contacts for the rest of her life. I can't be sure."

I could deal with that. I'd much rather deal with contacts/glasses than walk around blind for the rest of my life. So, after a few more healing sessions from Mason, I was able to see again with the help of glasses.

I remember when I had to go see an eye doctor. I expected it to just be a trip with Samira. Nope. People just decided to invite themselves. Mason, Oliver and even Paul ended up coming.

Paul followed me back into the exam room. He was trying to be comforting, I understood. When he started to growl at the doctor, which that was a bit much, nothing bad was happening.

I now have to wear square, dark framed glasses. In a few more weeks, after the healer comes, I can start using contacts. I changed into a denim shirt (it covered my upper arm scar nicely), black skinny jeans, and vans. My hair was pulled into a pony tail but, my bangs were left down. The only make up I used was some eyeliner around my eyes and then put on my glasses.

Once I finally had my sight back to the point I could get around on my own, I started to see how badly Elaine's betrayal hurt Mason. He tried to act like he was okay but, I knew that wasn't the case. I was worried for him. As far as I knew before this all happened, Elaine and Mason were amazing together. It was like Mason didn't know what to do with himself anymore.

"Hey, Mase, why don't we just all go in the same car today?" I asked softly standing outside of his bedroom.

He was grabbing up all of his books. "Yeah, that's fine." He mumbled.

Mason wasn't the guy I knew. He was bottling everything up and I knew how that would end up. As days go on, he'll just continue to crack.

"I know you don't want to talk about it. But, you can't keep living like this… I… I just don't want to lose you, Mase. Not like this." My voice slowly turned into a whisper but, I knew he could hear me. "You guys are all I have. I will not just stand by and watch you do this to yourself. And maybe this whole mess was my fault. I should have handled things with Vinnie differently or seen what Elaine was planning-"

"Nikkole, don't even try to say that was your fault." Mason's suddenly stern voice caught me off guard. "None of us noticed anything going on with her. Not even me. You did nothing wrong. They did. If the Guardian's don't do something, I will. Do you realize that you got the worst of it all? Vinnie burned and _blinded _you. Your eyes may never be the same."

"I don't care about my eyes. They'll be fine. I'm worried about you. Elaine betrayed us all but, you the most. You loved her, we all know that. But, it's now clear that she was fucking with you for that bastard. I know you're hurt a hell of a lot more than the rest of us and it worries me."

"I'll be fine." He muttered before walking away, leaving me in his doorway.

The ride to school was beyond awkward. Although, Oliver continued to attempt to make us laugh, it did not help. Never in my life did I think I'd be this happy to be at school.

"Hey, Nikki, you left your phone in the car!" Oliver called as he ran over to me. "Someone texted you."

"Thanks, Ollie." I muttered before checking my phone.

**From: Paul**

_**Hey, I was wondering if it would be okay if I came to pick you up after school? **_

I smiled. Even though Paul is kind of overprotective (and I still don't understand why), he knew how to cheer me up and I was in need of that.

**To: Paul**

_**That would be awesome. I get out around 3:30. See you then.**_

Once again, I was stuck with Emmett in class. Mostly so he could get me up to date. I didn't need anyone's help anyways. Oliver helped me already get all this work done before I came. But, this teacher seemed to strongly dislike me. So, here I was doing it all over again.

"You look nice in glasses." Emmett commented with a grin. "How's your brother doing?"

I looked up with a sigh, "Mason? He tries to act like he's okay but, he isn't. Who could be after that…?"

"I'm sorry this happened to you guys." Emmett's usual playful attitude turned serious. "I wish I could have been there to help."

I waved him off. "No, it's fine. Shit happens. I just wish it didn't hurt Mason so badly."

He nodded and left it at that for the rest of the class.

My second block was boring as usual. Oliver fell asleep and I was just consumed in my thoughts as we watched some movie.

Why couldn't this family just be exactly that, a family? Instead, we have people betraying us. Mason loved Elaine so much and she was just using him. I may somehow deserve what happened to me but, Mase never deserved anything like this.

I was unsure of what the Guardian's will do. They've never really liked me and I figured that they would find some sort of way to blame me for all of this. It didn't help that most of them had a grudge against Fire Elementals.

At lunch, Mason pretty much kept to himself and barely even touched his food. Oliver was doing his best to lift up the mood in our small group. He somehow managed to make me crack a smile every now and then.

"Um, hi."

I looked up to see the Cullen girl. Again, I stay by my word, she was kind of plain. Her dark hair was wavy and ended below her shoulders. Her eyes were a dark brown and she was pale.

I raised an eyebrow, wondering why she was over here.

Oliver noticed this and quickly said a "Hey!", before I could.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what happened." She mumbled with a soft smile, her eyes directed toward me.

I found myself scowling slightly. "It's really none of your concern." I growled. "We don't need your pity."

The girl has never talked to us before now. So, now that she feels pity toward us, she comes to say hi? No. It's fucked up. I don't need her pity, none of us do.

Oliver sent me a worried look. "Thanks."

The girl soon left, I think her name was Bella, and her boyfriend was glaring me down. I didn't care. It was messed up for her to think she had to talk to us because, something bad happened.

The rest of the school day, I just wanted it to be over. Hopefully Paul will be able to cheer me up.

* * *

_**A/N: Three reviews before another update guys!**_


End file.
